


He’s Gone

by Scarlett282



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett282/pseuds/Scarlett282
Summary: Bruce collapsed holding on to the railing of the building, still breathing heavily, tears filling his eyes... He couldn't take anymore.





	1. He’s Gone

Bruce was standing on the edge where Jeremiah had just fell into the Poison Chemicals...

Breathing heavily, his eyes staring into the chemicals. Finally he thought 'it's over'. After finding out Jeremiah was still alive and brainwashing Jim & Lee to thinking his Parents We're Still Alive. Bruce closed his eyes, the memory still haunts him, A Flashback to when a bullet went through his parents killing them, blood everywhere, his mum's pearls fall to the ground... Suddenly Bruce collapsed holding on to the railing of the building, still breathing heavily, tears filling his eyes... He couldn't take anymore.

The Wayne Manor was gone, blown to pieces by Jeremiah Valeska. His Home. Thomas and Martha Wayne's Home Gone. He let the tears fall down his cheeks. Gotham Was In Ruins. The Manor Was Gone. He thought back to where he left Alfred... 'Alfred' I need to find Alfred. He stood up and turned to leave.

Selina was walking towards The Chemical Factory, entering the building. She looked inside the building, she saw Bruce running down the railing stairs! 'Bruce' You OK? What happened! Selina walked towards Bruce. She could see in his eyes that. He Wasn't Okay. Bruce didn't say anything. He just looked blankly at Selina.  
She could see tears in his eyes. She lifted her hand touch his cheek softly. 'B... Bruce'. She looked into Bruce's eyes... Bruce shook his head trying to brake contact. 'I Need To Find Alfred'.

This is my first Batcat fanfic....  
This was taken from Gotham 5x7 How Bruce felt After Jeremiah fell into the chemicals. I will update soon. Thank you :)


	2. It’s Over!

Selina had both her hands on his cheeks pulling him back to stare at her. 'Bruce' What Happened?! Where's Jeremiah! Did He Hurt You!? I Can't Believe He's Still Alive! I Thought I'd Killed Him... Bruce Interrupted Selina looking back into her eyes. 'He's Gone'! Selina was still looking into his eyes 'Gone Are You Sure'! Bruce could see the concern in her eyes. He knew how she felt and how he felt. Nodding To Her 'Yes' Selina Shaking Her Head 'I Need To See' Where Is He! Breaking Contact With Bruce...  
Bruce Grabs Hold Of Selina's Arm Drawing Her Back To Him. 'Selina' He's Gone'! Selina Shook Her Head Again 'I Need To Make Sure He's Dead Bruce'! Trying To Break Though From Bruce's Grip. Looking To Where Jeremiah Was. Bruce Puts His Hand To Selina's Cheek, Trying To Bring Her Back. 'Selina' Listen To Me' He Fell Into The Chemicals ' I Doubt He'll Be Alive'! Selina Eventually Looking at Bruce Saying 'He Fell?! Bruce nodding yes. She let out a small breath. Bruce Continued 'He's Gone' She then understood that Bruce finally got Jeremiah. Selina whispers 'it's over' with tears foaming in her eyes, a small tear drops down her cheek. Bruce notices with his hand still on her cheek, he wipes the tear away with his thumb! Bruce whispers 'it's over' Selina still looking into his eyes they both knew what the other one was feeling inside. Relief. Upset with the recent events. Bruce learns in so does Selina, their foreheads both touching Bruce's hand still on her cheek the other resting on her waist, Selina's hands on Bruce's arms. Closing both their eyes. Neither of them wanting to move, Bruce could feel the warmth inside him. Inside his heart. He always felt this way whenever he was around Selina. Not breaking contact. Not wanting too. It was the first time they was this close to each other. They had shared kisses but they've never stood this close before. It felt nice. His Selina. His heart. He swore he could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He hope Selina never notices.  
Selina never let's anyone get close to her, she never let's anyone come close to holding her or the way Bruce was holding her... She felt her heart skip a beat, she felt Bruce's hand still on her cheek small strokes. It felt nice. The other hand was on her waist little small strokes circling her waist... Woah... 'What's happening' Selina thought. Her and Bruce standing here in a warmth embrace. Close warmth embrace. She'd never been this close to Bruce before, not standing so close... This close. She never let's anyone do this. Not like this. Not Bruce. But she was enjoying the closeness, the warmth of her heart, the warm feelings going through her body. Selina stroke Bruce's arms in a soothing way, "thinking" (he had his big black coat on probably wouldn't feel it) But she notices that he does...  
Bruce notices Selina's small strokes on his arms, is this really happening... His Selina being affectionate. Selina never shows her feelings to anyone. But this felt special. Bruce smiled a-little opening his eyes slowly. Selina felt as Bruce notices her touch... "Omg he can feel me stroking his arms"... Selina opens her eyes to see Bruce's blue eyes looking into Selina's green eyes...  
She pulls away slowly... 'Alfred'! Selina say's. Bruce looked Dumbfounded, seeing Selina move and not understanding. Maybe it was because of the close encounter they both shared. 'What' Bruce says his hand still on her cheek and the other on her waist. Selina smirks a little and touches his cheek 'We Need To Find Alfred' Bruce realising what's happening his eyes widened 'Omg Alfred' Selina notices Bruce's shocked outburst and says 'It's okay, il go with to find Jeeves' With Selina's nickname to Alfred, Bruce smirks a-little... 'Okay' Thanks Selina'... 'No Worries, You Okay? Bruce nods.   
He moves away from Selina, moving towards the door way. He notices she hadn't moved. He say's quiety 'Selina' U Ok? Selina trying to makes sense of it all after Bruce's warmth leaves her and notices Bruce Saying Something. 'What'.... I'm okay, let's go'.  
She moves towards Bruce, but before leaving he reaches out to hold Selina's hand 'You Sure?   
Selina notices the warmth creeping back, also notices Bruce holding on to her hand, she looks at their entwined fingers and smiles, looks back at Bruce 'I am now' He gives her a small smile. They walk out of the factory together hand in hand. Bruce smiles to himself even though it's been a long night he knew his Selina would always be by his side....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked my Batcat Fanfic.....   
> I will update this story. Got some ideas that I would like to add.   
> Your feedback is important to me, to help with the story... I would like to hear your views on what you thoughts/feelings on this. 
> 
> If you have any ideas you would like for me to add to this story. I would love to hear them. 
> 
> Thanks :)


	3. The Wayne Manor

Second part to the story... 

Bruce and Selina head towards The Wayne Manor... walking hand in hand until they reach the gates. Bruce couldn't tear his eyes away from the,   
The Now Destroyed Manor, Gone....   
His home, his families home... totally destroyed. 

Selina couldn't believe what she was seeing, The Wayne Manor completely gone. The Manor that she used too..... Well felt like home to her. The memories that Bruce and her shared over the years, when she used to creep in through the French doors to escape the rough nights of Gotham, Bruce always wanted her to stay where she was safe.

She was always safe there. Specially with Bruce. Jeeves would make her favourite foods. The memory she kept close to her heart was when Bruce was just 12 and she was 13, Staying at The Wayne Manor her and Bruce was in the library/Office Eating Breakfast Saying To Him 'Hit me... and I'll let you kiss me'.

Tears roll down her cheek, she turns towards Bruce.... she places a hand on his shoulder and says 'Oh Bruce!' 'I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, none of this would've happen if I made sure Valeska was dead! I should've kept on stabbing him, 'ripped his heart out'.

Selina was angry, angry that Jeremiah got to Bruce like this... Destroying everything around him. His Home, making Bruce Believe that his parents were Alive. That would of brought up some...some terrible memories. The memories he didn't want to relive.   
To relive that night. To relive his parents murder.

Bruce looked pale! Tears forming in his eyes....   
he was broken...   
It broke her heart to see her Bruce broken...   
Her Bruce upset....   
Bruce let out a shaky breath, he was shaking! 

He felt Selina's hand on his shoulder soothing him bringing him back. He was glad she was by his side. He turned towards Selina while she was speaking to him.... 

Tears in her eyes. She was broken too. He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her like this.   
He cared so much for her, even though they hadn't been on good terms recently he felt guilty putting her through this. Her getting shot. Being in the hospital paralysed. Wanting to kill herself. Bruce did everything he could to save Selina, by giving her the seed. That was the only option they had.... 

Going after Valeska, her stabbing him over and over and over again. Him pulling her away from Jeremiah Saying "Selina Stop"it's over' Stop! He wished he let Selina stab him more. He wished he had grab the knife and slit his throat let him bleed to death..... 

Bruce finally spoke gently touching her cheek softly   
"It's not your fault" If anything.... It's mine." 

He looked away letting his hand slowly move off Selina's cheek. Walking towards the dust, bricks rumble on the floor.... What's Left Of Wayne Manor! 

Selina's eyes followed him as he walked forward. Tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't hide her emotions anymore... 

She called after Bruce. "B" her voice shaking the emotions taking over "Bruce"

He could hear Selina call his name "the nickname she's always called him" her voice was quiet he could tell the emotions where there. Heard his name again but with a shaky voice which he's never heard Selina do. It broke him more.... 

He turned around and saw her crying tears rolling down her cheeks... He never realised that his eyes were the same.... 

He walked towards Selina opening his arms... 

Selina saw Bruce turn it broke her heart to see that he too was emotional which made her tears flow even more....

She saw Bruce walking towards her with his arms out..... 

She needed him like he needed her. She walked to match Bruce and went straight into his arms..... 

Wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into it.... 

Bruce felt Selina in his arms, his heart skipped a beat, wrapping his protective arms around her waist pulling her close, he felt Selina's breath on his neck, the warmth of his heart was back. He buried his face into hers.... 

Selina felt Bruce's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him. Feeling Bruce's breath on her neck also made her heart skip a beat too..... 

They both stood there for a while wrapped in each other's arms. This is what they wanted. This is what they need. They needed each other more than anything..... 

Letting their emotions flow while one and other was there to protect each other. Neither of them wanting to break this contact. This need. This protection. They wanted to stay like this forever.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved creating this story... I could feel every emotion that Bruce & Selina we're thinking. 
> 
> I will continue this part of the story of   
> "The Wayne Manor" as I need to add Alfred. 
> 
> This is coming after Gotham 5x07 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the story so far.   
> Remember to leave a comment.   
> Your feedback would help me a lot 
> 
> Thanks :)


	4. Alfred

They wanted to stay like this forever.....   
All their emotions were now taking over. 

Bruce hated to see Selina upset like this. He had to bring her close to him... 

His breath was still buried into her neck tears still streaming from his eyes. He needed to be strong. He needs to be stronger for both of them. 

Selina lets all her emotions go, she clung on Bruce like she's never clung on to him before. She could feel Bruce still breathing on her neck. The tears. She hated seeing him so upset. She needed to do something. Be brave for both them... 

Bruce drops alittle kiss on her neck and  
whispers "Shhh it's ok Selina!" I'm here."

Selina could feel Bruce's lips slightly touch her neck softly.... She opens her eyes smiles a little, hears Bruce voice telling her "it's ok" she runs a hand softly through his hair...

Bruce could feel Selina's hand going through his hair softly his eyes still closed but smiles a little too... he continues "I'm always going to be here for you Selina."

Selina lifts her head to look at Bruce finding her voice "it's not your fault B"touching his cheek softly. Bruce lifts his head looking into Selina's eyes listening to her voice. Her voice so little and small. "Please don't blame yourself Bruce"none of this is your fault." She then whispers...   
"I'm always here for you too." Looking into Bruce's eyes. She lets out a little breath stroking his cheek softly. 

Bruce looks into her eyes listening to every word she says feeling Selina's hand touch his cheek softly. He lifts his hand touching her cheek she closers her eyes and smiles. Bruce smiles a little too. She opens them, sees Bruce staring into her eyes. She looks at his blue eyes, his lips learns forward...  
Bruce sees Selina looking at him, Really looking at him. He looks at her lips, her eyes also moving forward....  
She could see him really looking at her...  
their lips almost touch.... 

When they hear noise. Both breaking away looking to see where the noise was coming from..... 

They hear footsteps... 

Bruce still has his arm around protecting her, Selina's arms is around Bruce's waist. Her hand on his chest looking out..

"Bloody hell you two" Give it rest!! 

"Alfred"

Alfred looks up at Selina & Bruce... 

Bruce and Selina both breath with Relief....

"They'll be none of that" Giving them both a look.... 

Bruce and Selina look at each other smiling... 

“Good to see your alive Jeeves" Selina says looking at Alfred. 

"Miss Kyle." Taking a quick glance at selina... 

Turns to Bruce.... 

"Master Bruce" your alright there mate."

"Alfred"..... "You ok?" 

"I will be."

Bruce grabs hold of Alfred then pulls away and says " I Thought I'd lost you." 

"Me." He raises his eyebrows slightly.   
Never! Master Bruce."

“Do you ah!" 

"Oh yeah! I remember everything. Clear as day." Let me tell you if I ever see that Jarvis Tetch Character again il stick that watch so far up his..... nose." 

Selina sniggers a little. They both look at her. She holds her hands up "Sorry" it's just the way you was explaining it." She smiles at them both. Bruce smiles at her takes her hand in his "it's ok" 

Alfred smiles and continues to looks at Bruce "How about you? You alright!"   
"Yeah" I'm alright.... The Manor."  
"Don't you worry about that now son"

Bruce looks at Alfred... "it's my fault"  
He felt Selina squeeze his hand.... 

Alfred looks at Bruce "Oi now you listen to me"  
"Mate this isn't your fault." So don't you go blaming yourself. You hear." Bruce nods.   
Alfred squeezes his eyes like he's in pain... "Bloody Hell!!"  
"Alfred your legs hurt."  
"Yeah it's alright" it's not broken."  
"We need to get you to a hospital!"  
"Master Bruce il be fine!" It's only a leg.  
Ive survived worse things Believe you me." 

Bruce looks at Alfred..."I'd feel better if you got yourself checked out!"  
Alfred smiles at him....  
"Since When did you start to growing up. Hey."  
Bruce smiles back..   
Since I've had you by my side."

"I love you Alfred." 

"Aww, I love you too mate." 

They both hold eachother in a warm embrace...   

When Bruce stops.... 

Selina looks at him....

"Bruce. You ok?" 

"Alfred.... The Caves."

Alfred looks at Bruce...

"The Caves are fine Master Bruce."

"Huh"

Selina looks confused... 

Bruce and Alfred look at Selina....

Then look at each other... 

"Did you just say..... Caves"

She says looking Confused.... 

Bruce gulps and looks at Selina. Didn't say anything.....

"Bruce."

"What Caves?!" 

Alfred buts in...

"Think it's that time Selina knows... Bruce." 

Bruce sighs.... Looks at Alfred. 

Alfred nods to Bruce... 

Selina looks at them both with her arms folded....

"Hmm Hmm...."

"What Caves Bruce!" 

Bruce looks at her....

"Selina I wanted to tell you" He breathes...   
The Caves are accessible from outside The Manor." 

"What"

looking shocked...

"And You Didn't Happen To Tell Me This....." 

Bruce looks at Selina.... 

"I'm sorry" 

"Why Bruce" looking upset... 

Bruce notices..... 

"Selina I couldn't tell you" after my parents we're killed... I couldn't trust anyone 

"So You Dont Trust Me" 

"No"

"NO!!!" Looking at Bruce Shocked... 

" Selina.... Thats Not What I Mean't 

Bruce walks towards Selina.... 

"Selina.... It's Not That I Don't Trust You...." 

"Whatever Bruce..."

Alfred interrupts....

"Miss Kyle" 

"Alfred it's okay. I've got this." Bruce explains.  

She looks at them both rolling her eyes.... 

"Save it Bruce" Starts to walk away....

"Selina wait....."

Calls after her..... "Let me explain."

Bruce Grabs hold and looks at her...... "Please" 

Selina breathes out little looks up at him.... 

"Please." 

"Fine...." Shrugs Of his hold closes her eyes then opens them. 

"Thank you." Smiles a-little 

So.... The Caves!" Looks at them both 

"I might as well show you" holds his hand out for Selina to take.... 

She looks at his hand smiles a little. Entwining  there fingers together.... 

"Lead the way." 

Bruce's smiles back at Selina "follow me." Giving Selina's hand a quick squeeze she rolls her eyes at him smiles back......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bruce & Alfred..... 
> 
> Finally! They have found Alfred. 
> 
> There will be another Chapter to this... 
> 
> Hopefully toward end of the week. 
> 
> Got some really good ideas. 
> 
> Until Next Time. 
> 
> Hope You BatCat Fans Enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks :) 


	5. The Caves

As they approach the entry to the Caves Bruce looks into see if it's safe.... 

"Alfred."

"Yes mate."

"Do think it's safe to go in. Bruce looks at him. 

Alfred takes at look inside. The walls to The Cave seem quite sturdy... There was a lot of dust bricks on the floor. Quite dark as well. But there was some light. 

"Looks quite safe to me Master Bruce."

Bruce looks at Alfred "Good." Will you be okay to go with us?"

Alfred nods "Yes Sir. Just take it steady, it might not be safe."

"Okay" Bruce turns to Selina looks at her "You Ready?" 

She looks inside the cave unsure but squeeze Bruce's hand "So long as you stay by my side." She then looks at him. 

He smiles notices she's a bit scared " You know I will."

They Walk through the The Tunnels of The Caves 

After a few moments Selina hears a noise and grabs Bruce's arm "What was that" 

 

Bruce looks at Alfred then back at Selina "Nothing it's okay." He Squeezes Her Hand. Selina breathes a sign of relief.

"Let's keep moving." Bruce says 

They carry on walking, being careful of the dust and stones on the floor. 

Alfred seems to struggle with his leg as they move through the tunnel of the cave. Bruce notices. Now thinking maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. 

 

"Alfred are you okay." Puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm find Master Bruce, tough as old boots me." 

"Old boots" Selina says looking confused, looks up at Bruce. "Why's Jeeves talking about Old Boots?" 

Alfred looks at Bruce. "She'll never catch on will she... my accent." shaking his head and carry's On walking. 

Bruce smiles then looks at Selina, who is still looking confused. 

"What just happened." She Says. 

Bruce shakes his head "Never mind. Come On."  
He laughs a-little.

"What." 

Bruce turns to her being careful of where he stands also watching Selina where she stands too. "It's old saying... A British thing. Means he's tough." 

She shakes her hand "I don't get it.....  
But why old boots. Doesn't make sense."  
Looks up at Bruce with a confused look. 

 

He looks down at her and smiles.   
"That English Butlers for you." He winks. 

"I Heard that Master Bruce...... Nothing Wrong With English Butlers Thank You Very Much." 

Bruce's shakes his head and laughs a little looks at Selina seeing her sniggering.... She whispers "looks like your in trouble." winks at him and laughs. 

"I'll be fine. I can handle Alfred." Winks Back and laughs. She joins him by laughing too. 

"If You Two "Lovebirds" Are Quite Finished I'd Like To Crack On At Some Time Today." 

"Master Bruce"

"Miss Kyle" Giving them a look. 

 

They look at each other both saying "lovebirds" Shaking their heads, They turn to face Alfred.

"Master Bruce." 

"Yes Alfred." 

"Thank you."

Bruce and Selina look at each smiling, then start walking through The Tunnels. 

 

Selina turns to Bruce.....   
"I take it 'Crack On' Is Another English Thing...  
Or Jeeves Being Jeeves." Shrugs her shoulders.

"Miss Kyle"

Turns to give her the look..... "Thank You." 

Selina lifts her eyebrows....

"Sorry Jeeves. Love you Too."

Nods her head and smiles. 

Bruce shakes his head, he loves their relationship not the best but they always get on in the end. 

 

Bruce squeezes her hand and smiles

"Not long now." 

After a few minutes of walking Selina says.... 

"Wow this tunnels long." 

Alfred tells her 

"Jeremiah built it when he kidnapped me." 

"You was kidnapped when." Looks at Bruce.... 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Looking shocked.... 

"We wasn't exactly talking." Looks at Selina..... 

After the Club you said we wasn't the same and that you didn't care." 

Selina looks at him.... nods moves her hand from from him.... 

"When is this tunnel ever gonna end and where's The Cave" 

 

Bruce sees Selina walking forward on her own, trying not to look hurt.... 

"So Jeremiah kidnapped you." Turns to Alfred... 

Alfred looks at Bruce, he nods... 

 

"I was getting some stuff for Master Bruce from the Apartment, heard something was ready to shoot whoever it was but Jeremiah made himself known without me noticing injected me and brainwashed me. "

"Like he did Jim & Lee." Selina says....

Alfred nods "After The Explosions I remember near enough everything..... Told Bruce to go after Jeremiah. By the way Bruce What happen with the weirdo." 

Bruce was about to say....

But Selina interrupted him..... 

He's toast" Selina explains.... He fell into The Poison Chemicals at The Factory.....   
Bruce got him."

Alfred looks at Bruce "That True." 

Bruce looks at Alfred and Selina and nods.... 

Alfred smiles "That's my boy."

Bruce smiles at Alfred then looks at Selina.....  

"Selina."

"It's fine Bruce." She smiles a little then says...  
You don't think after him falling in.... He'd still be alive do you?" 

 

"No." He's definitely dead.....  Dont worry."

Looking at her... 

"Here we are." Alfred says..... 

He could part of the stairs that did lead to  
The Manor. Looks up to see nothing but bricks. 

Bruce did the same....

It's definitely gone hasn't Alfred"

Looks at him with tears in his eyes... 

He looked at Bruce puts his arm on his shoulder

Yes mate it has. I'm so sorry" 

Bruce gulps and lets a shaky breath out with tears falling down his cheeks, Alfred pulls him into a warm embrace 

Selina was watching the two in a warm embrace with tears in her own eyes and she looks into Alfred's eyes......

Whispers....... I'm so sorry."

Alfred looks at her and tells her to "Come Here."

Bruce looks up from Alfred he holds out his hand  to her.... 

 

Selina is heisted at first but reaches out for Bruce's hand looks into his eyes and wraps her arms around Bruce and Alfred..... 

They all hold on to each other as they all know that they all have lost something in The Manor. It meant everything to them.... 

 

"Right." Alfred pulls away and goes to the cave door..... 

Selina looks up at Bruce "I'm sorry" he looks at her wipes the tears from her eyes "Its okay this isn't your fault. I best help Alfred." Gives her a small smile.... 

Bruce goes to help Alfred as he seems to struggle with the black mental door. 

Alfred looks at Bruce "It won't open mate."

Bruce looks at the door "It has too. Try's to pin in the code. Try's The Door Nothing. Bruce sighs... Breathes heavily.... Try's again.... Nothing.  

He bangs on the door "Fuck." Breathes heavily.

"Bruce There's nothing we can do mate. Looks like the blast has "Jard the door." Try's to pull him away but Bruce wouldn't budge.. 

"Bruce. Leave it mate." 

Bruce breathes heavily still "I can't.... Everything My Dads Works, Is in there. I need to get in there. Looks at Alfred "There has to be another way." 

 

Selina goes to Bruce.....

Bruce Let me try and help." 

What can you do. There's nothing you can do."

Looking into her eyes..... 

"Yes there is. Do you still have that hook thing?" 

Bruce looks at her and nods... 

"That might work."

She looks at the door to find something that it could hook up too! 

Bruce looks as well....  "Here that could work" 

Alfred looks at them both and smiles "possibility"

Selina looks at Bruce and smiles too.... 

"Okay let's try it." Bruce says.... 

Selina stands back as Bruce shoots the grappling hook into the hole next to the door and pulls, bit of brick and dust break around the door. Alfred looks at the door, try's the pin again. Looks at Bruce then presses 'Enter' The door clicks to open..... 

Selina smiles.... 

"It worked." Breathes and looks at Bruce..... 

He looks at her breathing heavily and smiles at her. Walks towards her. Touches her cheeks....

Says "Thank You."

Selina smiles..... "It's okay." 

How did you know that would work?" 

Selina laughs "A Guess.... I didn't think it would work but I saw the cracks in the walls,

Then I knew you had that 'hook thing."  
She touches Bruce cheek and smiles.... 

Bruce shakes his head and smiles too

Thank God it work." Looking at her and smiles....

Alfred staring at them.....  Giving them a look. 

They both laugh.... 

I'm used your look Jeeves." Selina says.. 

Alfred smiles then opens the door.... 

"The Cave.... Miss Kyle" 

Selina looks at Bruce and he holds her hand... 

Come On." Walks towards the door..... 

Looks inside Selina's eyes go wide   
Bruce looks at her...

Believe me now" 

Selina looks around the cave letting go of Bruce's hand and nods..., 

Bruce watches her look around The Cave then picks up a picture of him and his dad breathes and closes his eyes 

 

Long time since we've been in here hasn't it Master Bruce" Alfred says.... 

Bruce looks up and nods "Yeah, I wished I'd Come more often."

Selina looks at him.....

When did you find out about The Caves?"

Bruce looks at her..... 

After my parents we're murdered me and Alfred found it." 

Bruce remembering then says....

We found a Controller in a book." Bruce smiles  
Alfred told me not press the button but I did." 

Also could of been a bloody bomb.... Lucky it wasn't Master Bruce." Alfred smiles 

Then what happened." Selina says 

"Music." He laughs a little 

 

"Music." Looks at Bruce then Alfred." 

Bruce Continues and smiles at Selina's sarcasms..... "The fireplace moved revealing some stairs to The cave..... We couldn't get in. Didn't know the pin code. So we decided to blow it up." 

"You blew it up." Selina says 

"Using Fertiliser." Bruce says 

Selina looked confused 

"A bomb Miss Kyle." Alfred says 

"A bomb." U don't know anything about bombs ." Selina says 

 

Alfred smiles "Thats actually what I said." 

Selina smiles.... 

Bruce shakes his head and smiles "I thought I could make a bomb from reading a book." 

Selina laughs.... "A Book" No way."

"I thought it would been easy but it wasn't." 

"So Alfred." Selina looks at him 

"Miss Kyle. Oh But I do..... Anyway we blasted The Door. To reveal.... The Cave." Waves his hand to the side. 

Selina looks at Bruce and Alfred "Wow I cant believe it. So this belong to your Father." 

Bruce nods "Yes once we got in here I found a note." Bruce opens a draw giving Selina The Note

She hesitates but takes it looks at it. Reads it to herself. Looks at Bruce with tears in her eyes. 

Bruce says with his own tears "You can't have both happiness and the truth. You have to choose. I beg of you my son please choose happiness unless you feel a calling." He looks at Selina and Alfred 

"I Felt My Calling.... And This Is Who I Am."

Selina goes to him holds his hand gives him the letter. "This is who you are Bruce." She smiles 

Bruce nods puts the letter back.... 

When we blasted the door we found out that The Combination Was BRUCE." 

Selina smiles and squeezes his hand...

 

Alfred smiles and laughs "Then we had to fix the bloody door didn't we Master Bruce." 

"We did Alfred." Laughs and smiles with him. 

Selina looks at them both and smiles......

 

Alfred winces in pain.....

Bruce went to Alfred "We best get you the Hospital." 

Alfred looks up and nods... 

"I'll come back later to get some the stuff, don't think The Cave would be suitable now." Bruce looks sad 

Alfred looks at him "Everything is going to be okay mate I promise you." 

Bruce nods turns to Selina holds out his hand she takes it and they make their way out of the cave.... 

 

Bruce puts the code in closes it. Smiles at Alfred and Selina as they start to walk through the tunnel.... 

......... 

 

After a few moments Selina says.... 

"I'm hungry." 

"Your always hungry." 

"No I'm not." 

"Yes you are." Bruce grins at her. 

Selina looks at him and smiles... 

"Hmmm maybe." 

 

Alfred shakes his head "I agree with Master Bruce..... Miss Kyle you are always bloody hungry." 

Selina looks at Alfred while walking and laughs a little.... 

"See even Alfred agrees with me." 

 

Selina shakes her head and laughs moves her hand away from Bruce and says "We need get a move on then so I can get me some food." Walks faster passed Alfred....

Turns to them saying "Come On" She laughs... 

They both laugh shake their heads..... 

Selina turns and walks but doesn't notice a few large brinks on the floor and dust she trips and falls on her ankle 

Bruce was just about to laugh when he notices a few large brinks in front of Selina he calls "Selina be careful." Rushes to her.

Alfred notices too "Watch it Miss Kyle."

Bruce try's to grab hold of Selina arm but she trips over the brick on to her ankle.

 

"Selina shit.... You ok." Hands going straight to her face. Cheeking to see if shes ok... 

"I think so."

Looks at Bruce but winces in pain "Ow." 

"Is She Okay Master Bruce." Alfred says looking at Selina. 

Bruce checks her over, goes to her ankle and she winces. 

 

Looks at Selina touches her cheek.

"Looks like sprain.... Can you move it?" Bruce says 

She moves it slightly up and down round n round but winces "Ow" Shit..... Only me would do this." She breathes.... 

Bruce checks her ankle.... 

Alfred bends down checks it too.... 

Definitely a Sprain Master Bruce."

He looks at Selina.....

"You Plonker" Shakes his head and smiles 

Selina looks at Bruce "Huh" 

Bruce smiles try's not laugh "You'll Be Okay." 

"Oh I'm sure i will with 'a twisted ankle."

Rolls her eyes then winces "Ow" 

"You'll live Miss Kyle..... Stop your whinging." 

 

Selina looks at Alfred with a stare.... 

"Up you get." Alfred says 

Selina rolls her eyes and Bruce helps her up

"Looks like I'm hurt too now."

"Come on." Let's get you both to the hospital."   
Bruce says while helping Selina to walk. 

She try's but struggles "Ow" 

Here get on my back." Bruce says 

Selina looks at Bruce "il be fine I can walk." She starts to walk again but winces "Ow" 

Selina let me help you." Bruce looks at her pleading her to get on his back. She hesitates but then agrees, Bruce hoisted Selina up on his back as she wraps her arms round him. 

"You ok?

Selina nods....

Yeah, Thanks Bruce." She hesitates then kiss his head while on his back.... 

He smiles, they carry on walking towards the end of The Tunnel. They reach the end....

Alfred turns to both of them... You both okay?"

They both nod... 

"Right hospital." Alfred says. 

They make their way to the hospital. 

"Bruce." 

"Yeah Selina." 

"When we get to the hospital will you get me some food? As you know... I am hungry."

Plays with Bruce's hair. 

Bruce strokes her leg and laughs... 

"Food again.... Of Course."

"Promise." 

Bruce turns his head slightly looking at Selina...

"I Promise." 

Selina boops his nose and smiles.... 

Bruce's turns his head and smiles.....

Alfred turns sees the two... shaking his head. Turns back but smiles "those two."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Know In Your Comments On   
> "The Caves" 
> 
> Thanks :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Batcat fanfic....  
> This was taken from Gotham 5x7 How Bruce felt After Jeremiah fell into the chemicals. I will update soon. Thank you :)


End file.
